


《独佳记忆》 澡票

by SlayerN



Category: SlayerN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerN/pseuds/SlayerN
Summary: 祝食用愉快~





	《独佳记忆》 澡票

由于先前乔梓忆单方面发起的冷战，两个人已经实打实地禁欲了一个月，连以往视频电话里互帮互助的小情趣都没了场次，因而此时都有些情难自已。  
乔梓忆在剥陆少佳衣服的时候就已经硬得发涨，匆匆调好了水温便把人拖过来压在了墙上。太久没有做了，他不剩什么耐心好好扩张，但又担心弄伤了陆少佳。  
“先用腿帮我一次吧。”乔梓忆咬着陆少佳的耳朵，把火热的性器挤进了他柔软的腿间。  
陆少佳晕晕乎乎地点了点头，努力夹紧了双腿，引得身后的男人喟叹出声。  
其实陆少佳的身材不算纤弱，只是骨架小好藏肉，不上手很难看出来。尤其是臀腿间，饱满软和得一塌糊涂，乔梓忆爱不释手，也常常喜欢拿这点来打趣他。  
“宝贝的屁股比女孩子还要软呢。”乔梓忆插着他的腿根低笑。  
陆少佳费力地聚起一点神智，扭过头瞪他：“我没摸过，无法比较……”  
得，又要翻旧账。  
乔梓忆连忙含住了陆少佳的唇瓣，一边快速耸动着下身，一边揉弄起陆少佳同样硬挺的性器，手动帮他忘记那些陈芝麻烂谷子的倒霉事儿。

灼热的蒸汽很快在淋浴间的玻璃上覆了一层水雾，隐约透出两个交叠律动的人影。  
大概是真的太久没做了，都还没有真刀真枪地插入，两个人就已经激动得不行，肉体拍打的声响和湿润的接吻声几乎要盖过水流。  
胸前是冰凉的瓷砖，背后是火热的胸膛，头顶淋着温热的水流，腿间夹着灼热的性器，陆少佳意识模糊地想着，这或许就是那些人说的冰火两重天？  
乔梓忆的性器生得同他的脸蛋一样张扬，用力插上来的时候几乎能从陆少佳的腿根露出顶端。饱满的龟头每一次都重重地划过会阴顶上囊袋，加上前端熟稔的抚弄，陆少佳竟然比乔梓忆射得还快。  
乔梓忆垂首咬了咬陆少佳的颈侧，把他抱起来一些踩上自己的脚，更快更用力地挤压顶弄了几下，直到陆少佳讨饶地呜咽出声，才低喘着发泄在了他腿间。  
“好浓。”乔梓忆低笑着将两人的精液搅在了一起，慢条斯理地抹开在陆少佳莹白的胸腹上，像是在给即将下口的蛋糕上奶油，笑得邪恶又满足。  
陆少佳回过神来有些不好意思，嗔怪地拍开了他作乱的手，把那些淫靡的罪证通通冲洗掉。可惜前脚刚踏出了淋浴间，后脚又被人拖进了浴缸——就这么一会儿工夫，乔梓忆又硬了。

这次不比刚才那样客气，陆少佳的身体已放松了下来，乔梓忆借着乳液的润滑稍稍扩张了几下，便扶着硬挺的长物一插到底。  
“啊……慢哈、慢一点……”陆少佳的眼角泛出湿润的薄红，小声喘息。  
乔梓忆哪里慢得下来，许久未归温柔乡，肉贴肉这么一磨便控制不住急躁地动作了起来，尽根插入又整根抽出，没几下就让陆少佳的腿根打了颤。  
“宝贝咬得好紧啊，”乔梓忆掐住陆少佳的腿用力分开，一条架在浴缸边沿一条架上肩，垂头看着二人胶着结合的部位坏笑，“是不是饿坏了？”  
陆少佳最受不了他这些胡话，艰难地出声：“没……有……”  
“没有？”乔梓忆俯下身，撑着墙壁腰部发力，快速而猛烈地操弄起来，交合处的淫液混合着浴缸里的水激荡不止，“那怎么流这么多口水？嗯？”  
“不、不行……啊！停、啊……”太过强烈的快感让陆少佳阵阵发晕，双腿不自觉地弹动着想要合拢，但立刻被乔梓忆牢牢地握住，只能敞开身体任男人攻伐，没过多久就低吟着达到了一次小高潮。  
其实这种程度的高潮在两人的性爱中只能算是助兴，以往这时候乔梓忆都会更加用力地肏干陆少佳，让他一次接着一次地攀上顶峰，最后哭求着射出来，甚至失禁。  
但今天的环境不太友好，乔梓忆舍不得陆少佳在冷硬的浴缸硌着，便没有继续欺负他，只一边享受着软穴收缩时带来的舒爽，一边轻轻抽动依旧硬挺的性器替他延长快感。

休息片刻后，乔梓忆把湿漉漉、软绵绵的陆少佳抱回了床上。  
“不要了……”陆少佳今天站了一天门岗，下午一番恶战，刚刚又被弄了两回，此时一沾着软和的被子就想睡，迷迷糊糊地推拒起了乔梓忆不安分的手。  
乔梓忆吃了两个月的素斋，盼星星盼月亮地要在今晚大干一场，哪有这么容易放过他，一边四处点火，一边用硬热的肉柱戳弄陆少佳的臀缝：“我还没好呢。”  
陆少佳困得想哭，他明明只比乔梓忆大一岁，为什么两人的精力会差这么一大截儿啊……  
而乔梓忆像是知道他在想什么似的，立刻没脸没皮地凑过来咬他的嘴唇，一边吻一边顶，一边顶一边撒娇般地喊了一声哥哥。  
这也是两人在床上爱玩的小情趣，当初乔梓忆追陆少佳的时候，陆少佳嫌他年纪小，后来乔梓忆就喜欢在弄他的时候喊他哥，越喊弄得越凶，还要问哥哥为什么哭。  
这下陆少佳彻底没辙，蔫蔫地让他快些。

两人认识到相爱的时候不过是刚成年的半大小子，正是血气方刚的年纪，这些年乔梓忆没少在陆少佳身上实现自己绮丽的幻想。他对这具身体太过痴迷、太过熟悉，也非常清楚要如何让对方舒服到崩溃。  
乔梓忆咬了咬陆少佳细瘦的脚腕，便将那两条颤栗的长腿向下压住，整个人覆了上去。  
这个姿势进入得极深，陆少佳的腿根立刻不受控制地抽动了起来，看上去很可怜。但这也正是乔梓忆想要的效果，他低笑着吻住陆少佳泛红的耳垂，弓起腰身凶狠地肏干起来。  
“宝贝为什么这么累啊？”他一边插一边问，“不如以后不要乱跑了，就乖乖留在家里让我操好不好？”  
陆少佳刚要开口，乔梓忆就顶住他的敏感点磨了起来，将那些话变成了嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。  
“你每次站在一群女生里我就不开心，”乔梓忆揉弄着陆少佳的乳珠，又说道，“男生也不开心。”  
那你要我怎样啊，陆少佳迷糊间有点委屈，但乔梓忆似乎比他更委屈：“可你好像都不会在意。”说完，便像是泄愤似地在他体内冲撞了起来。  
“啊！阿忆……慢、慢……一点……”陆少佳被他操弄得酸软难耐，一阵阵的酥麻自尾椎升起，像是想要又像是承受不住，只能搂紧身上的男人小声求饶。  
乔梓忆却是铁了心要将他逼疯，一边用力地抽插，次次都顶到软穴深处的敏感点，一边用粗糙的指腹堵住他的马眼磨搓，让他想射又射不出来，只能大张着嘴不住抽气。  
“宝贝要夹紧哦，”乔梓忆伸手勾弄着两人交合处的水液，“弄脏床单说不定会上头条呢。”  
很恶劣也很无厘头的玩笑，但陆少佳真的迷迷糊糊缩了缩后穴，乔梓忆闷哼着骂了一句荤话，更用力地抽插了起来。

柔软的大床随着两人激烈的交合疯狂震动，陆少佳终于崩溃地哭了出来，乔梓忆心满意足地吻着他的眼角，绷着臀肌狠力抽送了几次低吼着出精，同时松开了禁锢着陆少佳的手。  
陆少佳的下身已经胀得发红，不知道憋回了几次高潮，被松开后也没有立刻喷精，而是像失禁一般可怜兮兮地流出来，缓慢而持久。乔梓忆轻轻弓腰抽出性器，他却像是过电一般颤栗了起来，呻吟着又射出了一股白液，一边哭一边抖。  
陆少佳的皮肤很白，即使整个夏天都在户外奔波也没有晒黑，但此刻却因这过激的快感而泛出了热情的粉红，淋漓的汗水让他像是一颗泡在温泉里的蜜桃，可口又淫靡。  
乔梓忆仿佛发现了什么新大陆，浑身的恶劣因子都被激活，他突然有些能明白为什么陆少佳那么喜欢拍照，因为他也很想把这样的陆少佳永远地记录下来。

情潮尚未消退，陆少佳神智飘忽间只觉得乔梓忆似乎下了床，随后便听到了再熟悉不过的快门声。  
乔梓忆拍了几张又单膝跪上床，握着陆少佳绵软的双腿分开，露出粉白臀缝中被蹂躏得微微红肿的穴眼，近距离地拍摄了起来。  
刚刚吞吃了太久粗大的性器，柔嫩的穴口一时还不能完全合拢，粉嫩的穴径微敞着，吐息间不断溢出被射进去的白浊，乔梓忆越看越燥，舔了舔上唇低声叹息：“小骚货……”  
“不要……”陆少佳反应过来后要疯了，挣扎着去挡镜头，但他现在那点儿力气在乔梓忆眼里跟撒娇没什么区别，两下就被压住，再次被火热的巨物插了个透彻。  
“不是最喜欢拍照了么？”乔梓忆轻笑着将镜头对准两人的交合处，淫靡黏腻的水声混杂着清脆的快门声，“我给你拍个够。”  
拍摄者和被拍摄者的身份一朝转换，乔梓忆似乎屏着怨气，将陆少佳翻来覆去地折腾了一宿，各种姿势轮了个遍，直到陆少佳彻底射不出东西了，才搂着人安心睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> 祝食用愉快~


End file.
